List of Pokemon not in the Naloc, Colas, or Adora Regional Pokedex
This is a list of Pokemon not in the Naloc, Colas, or Adora Regional Pokedex. Many of these Pokemon are still available through swarms or the Foreign Method. Therefore, this page has been divided to distinguish Pokemon that are completely unavailable. List of Pokemon not in the Naloc, Colas, or Adora Regional Pokedex that are still available 019. Rattata 020. Raticate 023. Ekans 024. Arbok 027. Sandshrew 028. Sandslash 050. Diglett 051. Dugtrio 056. Mankey 057. Primeape 060. Poliwag 061. Poliwhirl 062. Poliwrath 066. Machop 067. Machoke 068. Machamp 072. Tentacool 073. Tentacruel 074. Geodude 075. Graveler 076. Golem 086. Seel 087. Dewgong 092. Gastly 093. Haunter 094. Gengar 095. Onix 100. Voltorb 101. Electrode 106. Hitmonlee 107. Hitmonchan 109. Koffing 110. Weezing 113. Chansey 116. Horsea 117. Seadra 118. Goldeen 119. Seaking 124. Jynx 128. Tauros 143. Snorlax 147. Dratini 148. Dragonair 149. Dragonite 177. Natu 178. Xatu 179. Mareep 180. Flaaffy 181. Ampharos 185. Sudowoodo 186. Politoed 187. Hoppip 188. Skiploom 189. Jumpluff 198. Murkrow 200. Misdreavus 202. Wobbuffet 204. Pineco 205. Forretress 208. Steelix 211. Qwilfish 215. Sneasel 216. Teddiursa 217. Ursaring 222. Corsola 223. Remoraid 224. Octillery 226. Mantine 228. Houndour 229. Houndoom 230. Kingdra 231. Phanpy 232. Donphan 234. Stantler 236. Tyrogue 237. Hitmontop 238. Smoochum 242. Blissey 261. Poochyena 262. Mightyena 265. Wurmple 266. Silcoon 267. Beautifly 268. Cascoon 269. Dustox 273. Seedot 274. Nuzleaf 275. Shiftry 287. Slakoth 288. Vigoroth 289. Slaking 293. Whismur 294. Loudred 295. Exploud 296. Makuhita 297. Hariyama 299. Nosepass 300. Skitty 301. Delcatty 307. Meditite 308. Medicham 315. Roselia 331. Cacnea 332. Cacturne 333. Swablu 334. Altaria 339. Barboach 340. Whiscash 341. Corphist 342. Crawdaunt 343. Baltoy 344. Claydol 345. Lileep 346. Cradily 347. Anorith 348. Armaldo 349. Feebas 350. Milotic 355. Duskull 356. Dusclops 358. Chimecho 360. Wynaut 363. Spheal 364. Sealeo 365. Walrein 366. Clamperl 367. Huntail 368. Gorebyss 370. Luvdisc 396. Starly 397. Staravia 398. Staraptor 406. Budew 407. Roserade 408. Cranidos 409. Rampardos 410. Shieldon 411. Bastiodon 418. Buizel 419. Floatzel 429. Mismagius 430. Honchkrow 431. Glameow 432. Purugly 433. Chingling 434. Stunky 435. Skuntank 436. Bronzor 437. Bronzong 438. Bonsly 440. Happiny 442. Spiritomb 443. Gible 444. Gabite 445. Garchomp 446. Munchlax 449. Hippopotas 450. Hippowdon 455. Carnivine 456. Finneon 457. Lumineon 458. Mantyke 461. Weavile 477. Dusknoir 489. Phione 509. Purrloin 510. Liepard 535. Tympole 536. Palpitoad 537. Seismitoad 540. Sewaddle 541. Swadloon 542. Leavanny 543. Venipede 544. Whirlipede 545. Scolipede 557. Dwebble 558. Crustle 559. Scraggy 560. Scrafty 564. Tirtouga 565. Carracosta 566. Archen 567. Archeops 574. Gothita 575. Gothorita 576. Gothitelle 582. Vanillite 583. Vanillish 584. Vanilluxe 590. Foongus 591. Amoonguss 594. Alomomola 624. Pawniard 625. Bisharp 626. Bouffalant 627. Rufflet 628. Braviary 629. Vullaby 630. Mandibuzz 631. Heatmor 632. Durant 661. Fletchling 662. Fletchinder 663. Talonflame 710. Pumpkaboo 711. Gourgeist List of Pokemon not in the Naloc, Colas, or Adora Regional Pokedex that are completely unavailable 001. Bulbasaur 002. Ivysaur 003. Venusaur 004. Charmander 005. Charmeleon 006. Charizard 007. Squirtle 008. Wartortle 009. Blastoise 010. Caterpie 011. Metapod 012. Butterfree 013. Weedle 014. Kakuna 015. Beedrill 016. Pidgey 017. Pidgeotto 018. Pidgeot 021. Spearow 022. Fearow 025. Pikachu 026. Raichu 035. Clefairy 036. Clefable 039. Jigglypuff 040. Wigglytuff 043. Oddish 044. Gloom 045. Vileplume 046. Paras 047. Parasect 048. Venonat 049. Venomoth 052. Meowth 053. Persian 054. Psyduck 055. Golduck 069. Bellsprout 070. Weepinbell 071. Victreebel 077. Ponyta 078. Rapidash 079. Slowpoke 080. Slowbro 083. Farfetch'd 084. Doduo 085. Dodrio 096. Drowzee 097. Hypno 098. Krabby 099. Kingler 102. Exeggcute 103. Exeggutor 108. Lickitung 114. Tangela 122. Mr. Mime 137. Porygon 144. Articuno 145. Zapdos 146. Moltres 150. Mewtwo 152. Chikorita 153. Bayleef 154. Meganium 158. Totodile 159. Croconaw 160. Feraligatr 163. Hoothoot 164. Noctowl 165. Ledyba 166. Ledian 167. Spinarak 168. Ariados 172. Pichu 173. Cleffa 174. Igglybuff 182. Bellossom 183. Marill 184. Azumarill 190. Aipom 191. Sunkern 192. Sunflora 194. Wooper 195. Quagsire 199. Slowking 201. Unown 203. Girafarig 209. Snubbull 210. Granbull 225. Delibird 233. Porygon2 235. Smeargle 241. Miltank 243. Raikou 244. Entei 245. Suicune 249. Lugia 250. Ho-Oh 270. Lotad 271. Lombre 272. Ludicolo 278. Wingull 279. Pelipper 283. Surskit 284. Masquerain 298. Azurill 311. Plusle 312. Minun 313. Volbeat 314. Illumise 316. Gulpin 317. Swalot 324. Torkoal 325. Spoink 326. Grumpig 327. Spinda 351. Castform 352. Kecleon 380. Latias 381. Latios 382. Kyogre 383. Groudon 384. Rayquaza 385. Jirachi 386. Deoxys 387. Turtwig 388. Grotle 389. Torterra 390. Chimchar 391. Monferno 392. Infernape 393. Piplup 394. Prinplup 395. Empoleon 399. Bidoof 400. Bibarel 401. Kricketot 402. Kricketune 412. Burmy 413. Wormadam 414. Mothim 415. Combee 416. Vespiquen 417. Pachirisu 420. Cherubi 421. Cherrim 424. Ambipom 439. Mime Jr. 441. Chatot 463. Lickilicky 465. Tangrowth 474. Porygon-Z 476. Probopass 480. Uxie 481. Mesprit 482. Azelf 483. Dialga 484. Palkia 485. Heatran 487. Giratina 488. Cresselia 491. Darkrai 492. Shaymin 493. Arceus 498. Tepig 499. Pignite 500. Emboar 501. Oshawott 502. Dewott 503. Samurott 504. Patrat 505. Watchog 506. Lillipup 507. Herdier 508. Stoutland 511. Pansage 512. Simisage 513. Pansear 514. Simisear 515. Panpour 516. Simipour 517. Munna 518. Musharna 519. Pidove 520. Tranquill 521. Unfezant 522. Blitzle 523. Zebstrika 527. Woobat 528. Swoobat 531. Audino 556. Maractus 568. Trubbish 569. Garbodor 580. Ducklett 581. Swanna 587. Emolga 588. Karrablast 589. Escavalier 599. Klink 600. Klang 601. Klinklang 613. Cubchoo 614. Beartic 616. Shelmet 617. Accelgor 618. Stunfisk 641. Tornadus 642. Thundurus 645. Landorus 648. Meloetta 649. Genesect 650. Chespin 651. Quilladin 652. Chesnaught 653. Fennekin 654. Braixen 655. Delphox 659. Bunnelby 660. Diggersby 664. Scatterbug 665. Spewpa 666. Vivillon 667. Litleo 668. Pyroar 672. Skiddo 673. Gogoat 676. Furfrou 677. Espurr 678. Meowstic 682. Spritzee 683. Aromatisse 684. Swirlix 685. Slurpuff 686. Inkay 687. Malamar 688. Binacle 689. Barbaracle 701. Hawlucha 702. Dedenne 703. Carbink 719. Diancie 720. Volcanion 721. Hoopa See Also List of Pokemon by National Pokedex Number List of Pokemon in the Naloc Regional Pokedex List of Pokemon in the Colas Regional Pokedex List of Pokemon in the Adora Regional Pokedex List of Pokemon in the Naloc, Colas, and Adora Regional Pokedex